Various types of cleaning tools having a sheet-type cleaning element for wiping a surface to be cleaned are known. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-154791 discloses a cleaning tool having cleaning fabric and a holder that detachably holds the cleaning fabric inserted into a holding space of the cleaning fabric. This cleaning tool is capable of wiping a surface to be cleaned by using the cleaning fabric held via the holder. However, in designing a cleaning element or a cleaning tool of this type having the cleaning element, it is particularly required to provide an effective technique for reducing the manufacturing costs.